The Brave Express Might Gaine
Series Info Maito Senpuuji is a billionaire crime fighting teenager, taking up his father's company and assets at the age of only 15. Taking control of the Might Gaine team of robots that his late father created, Senpuuji and his free thinking robot teams take on the crime lords that plague Nouvelle Tokyo City. Characters Heroes ; Maito Senpuuji (旋風寺 舞人 Senpūji Maito) : Voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama : A 15-year-old billionaire and leader of the Brave Express team (勇者特急隊 Yūsha Tokkyū Tai). He pilots the Might Wing, Might Kaiser, and both Might Gaine and Great Might Gaine both with the assistance of Gaine. Whenever villains cause trouble, he is the one who stops their plans. His parents died three years ago in a traffic accident. ; Mitsuhiko Hamada (浜田 満彦 Hamada Mitsuhiko) : Voiced by Masami Kikuchi : A friend of Maito and chief mechanic, he is the one who helped design the Bombers. ; Sally Yoshinaga (吉永 サリー Yoshinaga Sarī) : Voiced by Akiko Yajima : A girl who studies in a high school. She tends to get involved in the crimes committed by the villains with no reason, but Might always comes to rescue her. They get to know each other because of that. She becomes the girlfriend of Maito during the course of the series. Her little brother, Tetsuya, idolizes Might Gaine. ; Aoki Keiichiro (青木桂一郎 Keiichiro Aoki) : Voiced by Kazuhiko Kishino : Mighto's butler and father figure throughout the series. ; Izumi Matsubara (松原いずみ Matsubara Izumi) : Voiced by Yuri Amano : Mighto's secretary and sister figure throughout the series. Villains ; Wolfgang (ウォルフガング Worufugangu) : Voiced by Masaharu Satō : A German professor of robot technology, he holds the ambition that makes the strongest robot in the world. Hiryu and Goryu are his products. ; Hoi Kow Lou (ホイ・コウ・ロウ húi gūo ròu) : Voiced by Yū Shimaka : A don of the Asian Mafia from China, Lou is easily recognizable due to his large, bump-covered nose and a loud green bird perched on his shoulder. He sells various robots to the highest bidder in order to commit crimes. After losing control over the Mafia due to Purple's intervention, he ends up selling ramen. ; Catherine Vuitton (カトリーヌ・ヴィトン Katoriinu Viton) : Voiced by Shōko Kanoki (Anime), Yuriko Fuchizaki (Super Robot Wars V) : A French woman, a boss of "Pink Cat" the confederacy of thieves. To keep her beauty, she often steals the jewel and the adornment for her desire. ; Shogun Mifune (ショーグン・ミフネ Shoogun Mifune) : Voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada : An American who is dressed in Samurai style. He plots to reconquer all of Japan, to regain an old-fashioned, traditional Japanese culture. ; Joe Rival (雷張 ジョー Raibaru Jō) : Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa : The rival of Maito, also well known as "Joe the Ace". He used to be an ace pilot in the army. Wolfgang gives him Hiryu (飛龍 Hiryū, Flying Dragon) and Goryu (轟龍 Gōryū, Thundering Dragon) in order to defeat Might Gaine. ; Exev : Voiced by Masashi Sugawara Mechanic Might Gainesource * Great Might Gaine Perfect Mode (グレートマイトガイン・パーフェクトモード Gureeto Maito Gain Paafekuto Moodo) (Voiced by Daiki Nakamura) - Great Might Gaine with Might Gunner forming new shoulder blades and a shoulder-mounted cannon. ** Great Might Gaine (グレートマイトガイン Gureeto Maito Gain)(Voiced by Daiki Nakamura) - The combination of both Might Gaine and Might Kaiser. *** Might Gaine (マイトガイン Maito Gain) (Voiced by Daiki Nakamura) - The combination of the Might Wing, Gaine and the Locomorizer. This is the series' main mecha. **** Might Wing (マイトウィング Maito Wingu) - Maito's jet. It also has a train mode (400 Series Shinkansen). The Might Wing becomes an arm for Might Gaine when combined with Gaine and the Locomorizer. **** Gaine (ガイン Gain) (Voiced by Daiki Nakamura) - Artificially intelligent robot with the ability to transform to a train (300 Series Shinkansen). Gaine becomes an arm for Might Gaine when combined with the Might Wing and the Locomorizer. When Might pilots Might Kaiser, Gaine's AI takes control of Might Gaine. **** Locomorizer (ロコモライザー Rokomoraizaa) - A super train. It becomes the core component of Might Gaine, forming the torso, legs and the head when combined with the Might Wing and Gaine. It can also expand its rear section to carry the train modes of Gaine and the Might Wing. *** Might Kaiser/'Kaiser Jet' (マイトカイザー / カイザージェット''Maito Kaizaa / Kaizaa jetto'') - Two alternate combinations of the Kaiser Machines 1-5, the Kaiser Drill and the Kaiser Carrier, controlled by Maito. It forms the body additions of Great Might Gaine. This is the series' secondary mecha. **** Drill Express (ドリル特急 Doriru Tokkyū, Drill Express) - This is the combined train form of the Kaiser Drill and Kaiser Carrier. ***** Kaiser Drill (カイザードリル Kaizaa Doriru) - This is the main train that pulls the Kaiser Carrier, piloted by Might. When forming Might Kaiser with the Kaiser Machines, it forms the torso and the head. ***** Kaiser Carrier (カイザーキャリア Kaizaa Kyaria) - Train car that carries the Kaiser Machines. It is pulled by Kaiser Drill. **** Kaiser Machines (カイザーマシン Kaizaa Mashin) - Numbered 1 to 5, initially stored in the Kaiser Carrier. Kaiser 1 is a jet that becomes the breastplate of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 2 is a drill that becomes the arm of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 3 is a back hoe that becomes the arm of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 4 is a steamroller that becomes the leg of Might Kaiser. Kaiser 5 is a bulldozer that becomes the leg of Might Kaiser. ** Might Gunner/'Bullet Express'/'Perfect Cannon' (マイトガンナー / 弾丸特急 / パーフェクトキャノン Maito Gannaa / Dangan Tokkyuu / Paafekuto Kyanon) (Voiced by Katsumi Suzuki) - A robot that can become both a train (as the Bullet Express) and a cannon (as the Perfect Cannon). The cannon component is Might Gunner's torso when in robot mode. He becomes a shoulder-mounted cannon for Great Might Gaine Perfect Mode. Bombers (ボンバーズ Bonbaazu)source The Bombers are a group of artificially intelligent robots, each capable of transforming into a robot, a train, an animal they are designed after, and an alternate armored version of a train. The first three or all four of the Bombers, in their armored train forms, are known as the Animal Express (アニマル特急 Animaru Tokkyū) when linked together. The typical order is Lio Bomber > Dino Bomber > Bird Bomber (> Horn Bomber). * Battle Bomber (バトルボンバー Batoru Bonbaa) (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - Super robot formed by all the Bombers. It has a lion head extending from a neck as an ornament on its chest. ** Tribomber (トライボンバー ToraiBonbaa) (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - Super robot formed by Lio Bomber, Bird Bomber and Dino Bomber. It has a more traditional robot head. *** Lio Bomber (ライオボンバー Raio Bonbaa) (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - He can transform into a robot, a train ((200 Series Type 2000 Shinkansen)) and a lion. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Lio Bomber becomes the torso and the head. *** Bird Bomber (バードボンバー Baado Bonbaa) (Voiced by Masami Kikuchi) - He can transform into a robot, a train (Narita Express) and a bird. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Bird Bomber becomes the left side of the combination, forming the arm, the waist and the leg. *** Dino Bomber (ダイノボンバー Daino Bonbaa) (Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa) - He can transform into a robot, a train (Hitachi (Japanese train)) and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. When forming Tribomber or Battle Bomber, Dino Bomber becomes the right side of the combination, forming the arm, the waist and the leg. ** Horn Bomber (ホーンボンバー Hoon Bonbaa) (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - The leader of the Bombers. He can transform into a robot, a train (100 Series Shinkansen) and a Triceratops. When forming Battle Bomber, Horn Bomber becomes the head, breastplate, a shoulder cannon and wings. Divers (ダイバーズ Daibaazu)source The Divers are a group of artificially intelligent robots designed for rescue purposes. * Guard Diver/'Rescue Express' (ガードダイバー / レスキュー特急''Gaado Daibaa / Resukyū Tokkyū'') (Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu) - Two combinations formed by the four Divers. Guard Diver is a super robot, and the Rescue Express is a combined super bullet train (SNCF TGV Sud-Est). ** Fire Diver (ファイアダイバー Faia Daibaa) (Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu) - The leader of the Divers. He can transform into a fire truck. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Fire Diver forms the arms, upper torso and head. ** Police Diver (ポリスダイバー Porisu Daibaa) (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) - He can transform into a police car. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Police Diver forms the lower torso, the waist and the upper legs. ** Jet Diver (ジェットダイバー Jetto Daibaa) (Voiced by Masami Kikuchi) - He can transform into a jet. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Jet Diver forms the right lower leg. ** Drill Diver (ドリルダイバー Doriru Daibaa) (Voiced by Hirohiko Kakegawa) - He can transform into a drill. When combined with the other Divers to form Guard Diver, Drill Diver forms the left lower leg. Brave Express (勇者特急 Yūsha Tokkyū)source The entire team can link into a single train. The order of the Brave Express is Drill Express (carrying Kaisers 1-5) > Locomorizer (carrying Gaine and Might Wing) > Bullet Express > Animal Express(all four) > Rescue Express. At full speed, the trains can perform the Joint Dragon Fire attack, which engulfs the whole train in fire while rushing at full speed. Production Trivia References External Links Navigation Category:Brave Saga Series